<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nursery (Pink) by Caughtintherains</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819685">Nursery (Pink)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains'>Caughtintherains</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gossip Girl (TV 2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Babies, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, Hospitals, Nursery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Blair as a newborn baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nursery (Pink)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nursery (Pink)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em>November 15, 1990</em> </span> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>After 12 hours of hard labor, Eleanor Waldorf who was exhausted, passed out after finally pushing a squalling seven pound, five ounce baby girl to life. The doctor declared that the baby is in the pink of health and handed her to the nurse, then proceeded to check on the tired new mother. While cleaning up, the nurse smiled happily at the squirming little infant. Even though she was born only a minute ago, she can already tell that the little one will grow up to be a gorgeous young lady. After tidying her up, the nurse then placed the baby in her little wheeled glass bassinet with the intent of moving her to the nursery only to be stopped by the now awake mother. </p><p>"Where is my daughter? I want to see her!" Eleanor said groggily.</p><p>The nurse lifted the baby and gently placed her in the arms of her mother. Making skin to skin contact for the first time, the mother and daughter pair stared into each other's eyes, Eleanor communicating her welcome and whispering words of love to her baby girl. Then after a couple of minutes the new mother started to give in to the drowsiness that is the effect of the long hours of labor. The nurse took the infant once again and placed her in the bassinet and started wheeling her towards the nursery.</p>
<hr/><p>Harold Waldorf gazed lovingly from behind the transparent glass that protects and ensconces the tiny humans that are slumbering peacefully each in their very own mini beds. But his eyes are focused only for the delicate, heavenly looking cherub who is currently taking in her surroundings. After waiting nine long months, at long last here she is, already the apple of her father's eye. Harold sighed contentedly, basking in the utmost joy of finally being a father to his beautiful daughter. </p><p>"My baby bear..." Harold whispered fondly.</p>
<hr/><p>Born on a chilly Thursday night, on the 15th of November in the year 1990.</p><p>With wisps of soft brown hair, wide chocolate brown orbs, rosy lips and an adorable button nose which she inherited from her mother. She is no doubt a beautiful baby. She continued to look around absorbing her environment, having no idea that her doting father is watching her and she made her parents so very exultant by her arrival to the world.</p><p>Blair Cornelia Waldorf was welcomed into a warm family full of love.</p>
<hr/><p>On another floor of that very same hospital, Bart and his pregnant wife Evelyn Bass are in for the seventh month checkup of their unborn son, Charles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>